


Can't We All Just Get Along?

by PussNHikingBoots



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hannibal's creepy dirty talk, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, mild coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussNHikingBoots/pseuds/PussNHikingBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana and Hannibal are already in bed, naked, when Will shows up at the door.<br/>This is Hannibal's design.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't We All Just Get Along?

**Author's Note:**

> Pulling together the two factions of Hannigram and Hannibloom – well, sort of.  
> Something lovely on the eve before Bryan's promised six minutes of sex. (Season 2, Episode 10)
> 
> I'm not sure whether to be jealous of Alana or feel sorry for her.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, leave kudos and comments. I accept both positive and negative cannibal criticisms.  
> I do not use beta, so please send any errors/corrections you may find to: pussnhikingboots@gmail.com

"Any chance we can have breakfast in bed tomorrow morning?" Alana asks, still lying naked against Hannibal's soft sheets, after a leisurely session of lovemaking.

He leans to his side to kiss her lightly on the forehead. "I always enjoy cooking for my friends. And breakfast is a particularly intimate dish." 

Hannibal hears a car pull into his driveway, though the sound goes unnoticed by Alana. He goes to the window and moves the curtain aside. "That's Will," he says, putting on his robe. 

"Oh, I didn't know he was going to be here tonight,” says Alana. “Hand me my clothes?"

"I didn't know either." He pauses, pulling the tie on his robe tight around his middle. “But maybe you don't need your clothes."

"Excuse me?” Alana is uncertain what he's getting at. 

Hannibal looks at her without the slightest hint of anything but seriousness. "Alana – how would you feel if we were to invite Will to join us?"

"What? Do you mean...?" 

He just looks at her, waiting.

She doesn't want to embarrass herself if she has misinterpreted him, but she wants to be sure. "Are you talking about– a threesome?" She forces the word out, hoping it's the right one. Or the wrong one.

"Yes." 

"You're into that?"

"It just seems like an opportune moment. I would not want to pass it up if it is a possibility, but if you are not comfortable then we will not proceed." His tone is nonchalant and assuring.

"Well, I never thought about it before." She seems to be considering it now.

"Really?" He is surprised.

"You have?" She says, even more surprised.

"It's crossed my mind."

"Hm. I didn't realize... What makes you think Will is going to be into it?"

"Because he is very attracted to you. When he sees you naked I don't think that he will be able to resist."

Alana chews on her lower lip. "So, are you using me to seduce Will for you?"

Hannibal laughs almost nervously. "If you want to put it that way. I think it would be an incredible experience for all of us. Why not enjoy what life has to offer? So, what do you think? Please make your decision because I need to go down and greet him."

She doesn't say anything but lays back against the pillows, positioning her body for seduction, her breasts pushed forward, a sly smile on her face. Hannibal takes that as a yes. 

Hannibal goes downstairs and opens the front door for Will. "Please come in. I was not expecting you." 

Will steps inside. "You don't remember me telling you I was going to stop by?" He cannot recall Hannibal having ever forgotten anything. "I have the files you asked for." 

"Sorry, I was a little preoccupied." Hannibal takes the files Will is offering and feigns momentary interest. 

Will glances at Hannibal's robe and realizes he is not wearing anything underneath. He recalls seeing Alana's car in the driveway when he pulled up. "Uh… am I interrupting something? I can come back another time."

"It's quite all right. Please, let me take your coat." Hannibal hangs Will's coat in the foyer closet. "Alana will be happy to see you. Come upstairs with me."

Upstairs? Will figures Hannibal just doesn't want to shout for her in this large house. Still, what if she is also in nothing but a robe? That would be awkward, he thinks as he follows Hannibal up the stairs.

They pause outside the bedroom door and Hannibal says "Alana, Will is here. Is it okay if he comes in?" She answers yes and Hannibal guides Will in first and then goes in himself, pulling the door shut behind him. Will gets a few paces into the room before stopping short. Alana is laying on the bed, completely naked. She gives him a little tilted smile and says, "Hi, Will." Will freezes in place, his mouth agape. A moment passes, then his shock is broken by Hannibal's voice behind him. "Will, Alana and I would love it if you would join us." 

"Join you? For...uh..." Suddenly, Will is looking incredibly uncomfortable, shifting on his feet and looking around the room – anywhere but at Alana or Hannibal. Alana figures Will needs a little stabilizing. She gets out of bed and walks over to him. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she pulls his mouth to hers and kisses him gently. Startled, he raises both hands and then slowly settles them onto her bare shoulders. She feels him melting under her kiss and he strokes a little bit down the sides of her body, amazed that he finally gets to feel her silken skin that he's only fantasized about.

When Hannibal sees that Will is fully engaged with Alana, he disrobes and walks silently up behind them, placing his hands lightly on Will's hips and leaning down to breath in the scent of his neck. Experimentally, he starts to kiss and suck a little. Will gives a shudder and is pulled from his reverie, realizing that Hannibal is touching him in this way. His body stiffens and Hannibal can sense that he is ready to retreat. He keeps his body pressed up firmly against Will's back to hold him in place. "It's okay, Will."

"I… This is not right, I…" 

"Shhh, Will, it's okay. It's okay if you want it and it's okay if you don't." Hannibal believes that giving Will permission to say No will tip him more in favor of Yes.

Alana is taking her signals from Hannibal, looking into Hannibal's eyes while she continues to caress Will's face. She runs her index finger over Will's slightly parted lips as she licks her own. Hannibal and Alana both sense the moment of confusion when Will is making the choice between staying and leaving. Hannibal whispers into Will's ear, "You may leave if you prefer, but Alana and I would really like for you to stay. You are my unpredictable butterfly, Will. I don't want to predict you tonight or protect you. I only want to know your colors and watch you fly. Alana and I want to fly with you." 

Will closes his eyes against the words and lets them sink in. He is feeling such immense emotion coming off of Hannibal, it is dizzying. It is overshadowing what he's feeling coming off of Alana. She is like a muted tone next to Hannibal's bold splash of color. She is like the shadow in the background to his strong presence and yet it is she that he wants, not Hannibal. He has wanted her for so long – since they met, really. There was a time when he thought he could have her and she was all he could think about. Then that time passed and he thought he would never have the chance again. Now here she is before him: naked and willing and ready, and he knows that he can't have her without Hannibal here, and that is the moment that he acquiesces. 

All three of them feel it. Will moves his head just forward enough to catch Alana's mouth in his and kisses her harder than she has been kissing him. Hannibal catches Alana's eyes and gives her a little smile. Then he reaches around underneath Will's arms and begins unbuttoning each of the buttons on Will's shirt from the top, down. He takes his time with the buttons, savoring the heat of Will's back against his chest. Will continues to kiss Alana, eyes closed. He lets Hannibal do whatever Hannibal is doing but doesn't focus on it, though the pull from Hannibal's mind is incredibly strong and keeps pulling him back. 

It feels like a dance within his mind. First dancing with her and then Hannibal very briefly and then back to her. Will moves his arms down to his sides to let Hannibal peel the shirt sleeves from them. Then Hannibal reaches forward to wrap his arms around Alana's back and pull her in so that her bare breasts are now pressing against Will's chest. Will makes a little noise and one of his hands folds inward to rest on one of her breasts. He is still a little unsure and takes his time fondling her breast in his hand, gently pressing and kneading. Alana pauses from kissing him to tip her head slightly, concentrating fully on the sensation in her breast. 

Hannibal is caressing Alana's back and shoulders, his strong hands moving randomly over smooth skin, his bare chest still pressed into Will's now bare back. His lips trace along the back of Will's neck. He pulls his arms in between the two torsos, resting them on Will's chest. He moves them down Will's body very slowly until he reaches Will's pants and undoes the belt buckle. Will can feel Hannibal's erection pressing up against him through his pants. It feels large and powerful. There is a fear in him that he tries to suppress. He has never been with a man before and never wanted to. He does not know what this man is going to do to him tonight, but he also trusts Hannibal. Trusts him completely; so completely he knows that he will be cared for. He knows that Hannibal will treasure him, as Will is treasuring Alana. 

Will's hands move to Alana's stomach and just float over it for several minutes, tracing and retracing the gentle swell of flesh, and then moving around to her back and down her firm backside, enjoying the curve of her anatomy under his hands. He cups her buttocks, pulling her closer to him as Hannibal is unbuttoning and unzipping the fly. Hannibal goes to work pulling down Will's pants and boxers at the same time, unceremoniously removing them along with his shoes and socks. Will helps him out as best he can, shifting his weight when he needs to but keeping his focus on Alana. Divested of his clothes and Hannibal's embrace, Will starts moving Alana towards the bed.

They move together as one and she falls back on the bed and scoots back until her head is on the pillow. Will crawls on top of her, his eye briefly, but repeatedly flitting to hers. He bends to kiss at her neck and collarbone and breathe in her light scent. Hannibal stands back and watches the two of them for several minutes, drinking them in with his eyes, using his sharp sense of smell to complete the scene. It is so beautiful, he is almost content to just watch, but he already misses Will's warm skin and moves forward to join the two on the bed. Hannibal allows Will to play with Alana for a long time. He lays beside the two of them and traces his fingers languidly up and down Will's body, outlining every muscle, massaging and kneading here and there, enjoying the feeling and the sight and the smell and the lovely little sounds coming from both of them.

Will is working his way down Alana's body, pausing at her bellybutton to tease it with his tongue and Alana is murmuring in pleasure. Will continues traveling downward, his tongue tracing until his mouth moves over her mons and then lower still. He takes a long slow lap along her slit from bottom to top. She gasps. WIll pulls at her labia with his mouth, tugging and teasing. Hannibal reaches his hand out and sinks it into Will's curls, massaging his head gently. "That's right, Will," he encourages, "She likes that." His own breathing is heavy but steady.

Alana is becoming lost in sensation. She keeps looking at Hannibal, trying to catch his eyes, but Hannibal's eyes are on what Will is doing to her. Her body is beginning to respond to Will's tongue, her hips lifting rhythmically, and she is making little mewling sounds. "Keep doing that," says Hannibal, "You're doing really well, Will. Make her come for us, Will." 

Will laps harder at Alana's pussy. Her breathing is getting heavier and her right hand is now gripping Hannibal's arm while her left hand is gripping Will's arm. She is looking between the two men, from Will to Hannibal and back. It is the look on Hannibal's face as he watches Will that sends her over the edge. Hannibal takes his eyes off Will then to hold her gaze through her orgasm. Then he leans in to kiss her and she kisses him voraciously back. Will pulls his face out of her crotch and moves up to lay along her left side, farthest from Hannibal.

When Alana is done kissing Hannibal, she turns to Will and kisses him. Her kiss carries the taste of both her and Hannibal. He kisses her for a good long while, eyes closed. He feels Hannibal's hands on him, running down his body. Alana stops kissing Will and turns her head back to Hannibal. She traces her hand down his chest and wraps it around his hard cock, stroking him a few times and looking up into his face. He smiles at her and gives her an approving, "mmm," then she turns her head to Will and, with her free hand, does the same with him. He has been hard the whole time that he was going down on her and he groans under this first touch. 

She lets go of Hannibal's cock and rolls onto her side, facing Will, in order to travel her mouth down Will's body. She does not tease him or take her time. She just sucks him into her mouth, almost all the way in, and moves her head up and down on his cock. Will gasps, gripping the sheets. His breathing is erratic. Hannibal watches, hand on his own cock, stroking himself. He's carefully gauging Will's reactions: Will's breathing, Will's color, Will's expressions, Will's movements. When he can tell that Will is getting dangerously close to the edge, he takes Alana's head in his hands and gently but firmly pulls her off of Will, turning her towards him and replacing Will's cock with his own in her mouth. She sucks on him just as eagerly, failing to notice what has really just occurred. She has never experienced anything like this before and she is relishing it. She is lost in the unusually delicious feeling of being sandwiched between two beautiful men, even if she can't quite seem to keep Hannibal's gaze on her.

Will has recovered enough from the previous treatment and he is now watching the two of them, feeling a little left out and missing her already. Missing her mouth and her hands; selfishly wanting her to pay attention to him again. He can see that Hannibal is watching him watch her and he shivers a little. There is something in Hannibal's gaze that feels almost dangerous. Hannibal pulls out of Alana's mouth and pulls her chin up in order to kiss her. She eagerly accepts his kiss while Will still watches, not sure exactly what to do. He is starting to feel a little awkward. It seems as if Hannibal can sense this in him because Hannibal reaches his hand out to Will even as he's kissing Alana. He reaches down and finds Will's cock and starts stroking him back to full mast very firmly; firmly enough that, though part of Will wants to pull away, he is also aching for more. He closes his eyes and feels the strong hand working him. His breathing starts to go heavy again, eyes lidded. Once again, Hannibal is listening very carefully and when he feels that Will is getting too excited, he pulls his hand away. Will lets out a little gasp of loss, embarrassed with himself for wanting Hannibal's hand to remain on him. Ashamed that he can feel such arousal in the presence of this man.

Hannibal pushes away from Alana and props himself up on one arm. "Will, I want to see you make love to her." WIll looks at Hannibal for a moment, unsure. But Alana is already spreading her legs for him and he rolls on top of her, positioning himself between her legs and guiding the head of his cock into her. She is wet and open and pulls him closer, lifting her knees up with her hands, giving him deeper access. Before long, Will is plunging into her, his face buried in her shoulder, his hands gripping the sheets on either side of her head, his breathing ragged. Hannibal is watching the two of them intently, paying very special attention to all of the sensory input from Will as Will begins to move faster. 

"That's enough," Hannibal says, placing his large hands on Will's back. When Will does not change his pace, Hannibal slides one hand upwards and squeezes a warning against the nape of Will's neck. "Will, no." he says firmly. "Stop." but Will doesn't want to stop. He keeps going and Hannibal grabs WIll by the hips and literally pulls him out of Alana, tossing him onto the bed next to her. 

Will is out of breath and looking up at Hannibal in confusion and irritation. Alana too is confused, looking from Hannibal to Will. Hannibal's voice is menacing, "You will not come inside her. You will save yourself for me. Do you understand?" Will is shocked and shaking but he definitely understands. He nods slowly, the intensity of his building orgasm draining from his body with this new dynamic presented to him. 

Hannibal takes Will's place inside of Alana and now it is Will's turn to watch. Hannibal moves in and out of her but his eyes stay on WIll and while Alana is feeling her own orgasm started to build again she is simultaneously feeling a strange disappointment. She expected to be the star of this trio. Isn't the woman always the star? But in this case it feels like WIll is, and she can't help feeling a pang of jealousy. Somehow the jealousy is fueling her desire. She closes her eyes and her breathing gets heavier and heavier. She's running her fingers up Hannibal's back, tangling them into his tousled hair, pulling his head down into her neck so that he cannot look at WIll. He lets her just for a few minutes, moving expertly in and out knowing exactly what she needs and feeling her come against his cock, shuddering and squeezing. 

Will is watching, scared of his own emotions, a blend of rage and desire. He feels that Hannibal took this moment from him. WIll wanted to do this for Alana. He wanted to come inside her and feel her come with him, but now all he can do is watch the two of them. When Alana begins to settle back down, Hannibal pulls out and looks at Will. He's breathing hard but he is still not finished. "I want to taste you, Will. You are going to come in my mouth." He states it as fact. Will has no choice in the matter. 

Alana is still recovering while watching the two of them with interest, jealousy, surprise, and uneasiness. Hannibal is intently focused on Will, lording his body over him, holding Will down by the shoulders. Will is trembling as he stares into Hannibal's eyes. He cannot stop his bottom lip from quivering. Hannibal moves down Will's body, his loosened bangs brushing against Will's chest and stomach as he lowers himself. He takes Will into his mouth. An unexpected groan escapes Will's lips. He has been at the edge of orgasm several times tonight and he feels like he could explode at any moment. At this point he doesn't even care that it's Hannibal's doing it. In fact, he's aroused by the thought. 

Hannibal knows that it's not going to take much and he sucks at Will with abandon, sucking hard and fast and rough while he strokes himself faster and faster with intent. Will reaches down and grips at Hannibal's hair, grunting and groaning. This seems to encourage Hannibal to work even harder and suddenly Will is arching up with a loud cry escaping his lips, pouring his hot liquid onto the back of Hannibal's throat. Hannibal is eagerly swallowing everything that Will gives him and only a moment later, he himself is spurting violently, coating the inside of one of Will's legs and soiling the sheets. His own groans are muffled by Will's still throbbing cock in his mouth. Will is gasping for air, trying to recover. Alana is propped up on her elbows, watching with incredulous eyes, now afraid to participate in any way. When Hannibal can feel that Will is completely drained, he pulls his mouth slowly off of Will's cock, lips keeping full contact the entire time and then he moves up to Will's mouth to kiss him. Will kisses him back, surrendering completely for the first time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> When I reread this, I realized that Alana's character is vapid and not very useful. While the energy between Will and Hannibal is intense.  
> I agree with the first comment, I'm not being very fair to Alana. I obviously connect more to Will and Hannibal than to Alana.


End file.
